Lost Memories of Sin City
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seto and Yami have no idea what happen to them when they're in sin city waking up in the morning with wedding bands on their hands. What happens when they remember what they did the night before? Full summary inside, Contest 8.5, Prideshipping, Seto/Yami


**Arashi: This is the first entry for 8.5 contest. I had to do a prideshipping idea been coming into mind and finally have the inspiration to get it done other then watch What Happens in Vegas so it help hatch this little one-shot.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Warnings- ooc, au, some alcohol consumption, some language and hint of lime

Summary: Seto and Yami have no idea what happen to them when they're in sin city waking up in the morning with wedding bands on their hands. What happens when they remember what they did the night before? How exactly can they clear this mess and that's if they're able to in the end.

* * *

><p>Lost Memories in Sin City<p>

Sleeping on the luxurious bed in the hotel room connected to the casino in Las Vegas a tri-color hair man with lighting bolt shape bangs weaves in the mess that's his hair snores away with out a care in the world. Besides the man is a tall brunette having a peaceful expression not many would see when he's awake expect for very few people. His arm tightens around his bedmate as the shorter of the two begins to wriggle while his eyes starts to slowly open follow by a yawn. A look of confusion passes on his lips but Yami doesn't think much of it other then lifting the arm slowly before slipping out of the bed wishing a few minutes later he didn't with the horrible pounding headache and rather sore and tender for some strange reason which he's not willing to ask yet.

Yami stretches out enjoying when his bones in his body pops making him sigh with relief grabbing a robe that is place near his clothes wondering if a hot shower will soothe his sore body. He didn't look back at the bed or he would have recognized who be been sleeping next to or the gold band on his ring finger. He rubs his eyes walking to the phone on a table near the bathroom feeling rather ravenous. He calls the desk in the lobby asking for room service. What confuse the twenty-three year old man is when the lady recommend the honeymoon breakfast with a bottle of champagne or wine but since Yami didn't know what to pick she add they'll both be there. He didn't even bother questioning it as he hangs up walking into the bathroom hoping to catch that shower before room service came up to the room.

A Cheshire like grin passes on his lips at the sight of the bathroom, crystal clear mirror with a large bathtub good enough for two people to relax and enjoy and a decent size shower that would cause many plans in his mind before he shakes it off. Maybe Yugi's right about him being a pervert about certain things but he can't help it if he has good taste in things. He shrugs this off he pulls off the robe dropping it on the floor while setting how hot he wants the shower to be.

"I can get use to being pamper like this from time to time whenever I'm able to," Yami murmurs getting under the hot water spraying down as a sigh of content pass his lips.

With the hot water running down his sore body, Yami found the relief of the headache slowly going away along with the aspirins he found on the counter which he just taken a couple minutes before. 'What happen last night for me to feel so sore?' He wonders grabbing the shampoo placing a decent amount before scrubbing it in his hair then continues with the conditioner after wards. Almost done with the shower Yami rinse himself off ready to grab the towel when he spots something glinting on his ring finger. Ruby color eyes widen with shock and fear Yami screams out in terror almost afraid of knowing who he just married to and has no memories of the night before.

* * *

><p>Hearing a scream wakes up the brunette who been more happier to keep on sleeping growls in annoyance finally awake ready to kill who ever it is waken him up. All though he mutters automatically thinking he's back home in Japan where his kid brother loves finding strange ways to wake him up, "Mokuba it's not even close to nine or ten a clock just let me sleep and go away.<p>

He tries to go back to sleep when another scream takes place maybe a few minutes after the first one getting Seto to sigh seeing its no point of going back to sleep. He gazes around still thinking he's in Domino when he notices several things about the room. One none of the furniture is what he pick out but what's most concerning is seeing not only his clothes on the ground obviously dirty from the night before what it looks like leather cloths near by them rather similar to him since one person comes to mind that wears leather.

He gets out of the bed making another observation, he's naked. Not a single article of clothes on him and he feels rather sticky as it is making him shiver. He grabs some fresh clothes and a robe to cover him while thinking of taking a shower that will most likely be wonderful and helpful as he tries to think in peace.

Walking into the bathroom, Seto doesn't bother taking it in since he's rather use to the style use from the many hotels he been in before. He decides to open the curtains when a blood curling screams from not only him but the naked man in the shower.

"Mouto? What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Seto shouts as an embarrass look appears on Yami's expression as he tries to cover himself much as possible.

"Look Kaiba this is my room," Yami snaps back raising a fist which the brunette raise a brow.

"Actually I remember this being my room 104 not 105 which was yours," Seto counters getting Yami to stare into space as if trying to fix the puzzle pieces. "This means you're trespassing in my room and shower. Do me a damn favor and put some cloths on!"

Seto advert his eyes while Yami squeaks in embarrassment rushing out of the shower changing quickly into his clothes when the sound of someone knocking on the door to the room is heard. He hears a cough making him stop from pulling his leather pants half ways up his legs only with his boxers on.

Raising a brow and slightly pink in the cheeks, Yami hisses out, "Will you go away so I can change in private other then answer that damn door!"

"Not yet and the person can wait. I have important matters I want cleared up like why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Seto replies calmly trying to hold back his temper and the urge to strangle the shorter man who takes more of his time of putting on his clothes.

"I have no idea other then you have a similar ring as well," Yami answers smirking as Seto pales out at the sight of his own which he didn't see earlier. "So I'm guessing you have no idea what happen last night then either."

"Other then somehow the two of us got drunk that's all I have an idea of but the rest of it nothing," Seto said hating to admit he's lost to the situation. "Though we can always look into the security system to decide what really happen."

Yami snorts as Seto mutters to himself about that possibility, "Kaiba you really need to either get a hobby or get laid."

Yami didn't realize how just how true the laid part is as the sound of someone knocking continues with the call of, "Room Service."

Seto sighs figuring he might as well see who until he heard room service. He knows he didn't order anything yet so how is it possible. Unless the twit order something but he's not going to push it or even ask. He opens the door to see a maid with bright azure eyes and brown hair that didn't include the cheerful attitude.

"Room Service for room number 104?" The woman asks having a hand on the cart besides her.

"Yes," Yami said from behind Seto change which made the brunette happy to be fully cloth after grabbing a wash cloth to wipe himself not that he'll tell the idiot that.

"Wonderful," The maid chirps pushing in the cart continuing as if nothing. "Here is the honeymoon breakfast for the happy couple after a long night of fun. I best leave so you can enjoy your honeymoon time in the Temple."

Before either Seto or Yami can say a word she leaves not before giggling like a fan girl that send shivers down the two men's spines. Yami ask lifting a lid from one of the many plates on the cart to find toast already butter makes his mouth water and quickly grabs one, "What does she mean by congratulations?"

"Other then a happy couple hungry from a long night of fun," Seto mutters then eyes widen staring at Yami. He asks out loud, "What did she say the breakfast is called again?"

"Honeymoon breakfast or something like that since I heard its for couples that just recently got married or so," Yami says rolling his eyes taking a bite of his toast while Seto put to and together as Yami realize his words making him choke on his toast. "She can't mean we're married!"

"I don't know," Seto admits getting some more flashbacks which he been trying to ignore but like Yami everything from the night before make back to their mind.

* * *

><p><em>****Flashback*****<em>

_-Day Before-_

_"Remind me again why I'm in Las Vegas with you, Kaiba?" Yami ask what seem like the millionth time to Seto who just growls under his breath trying to keep his temper down._

_"You're here because Yugi ask me to keep an eye on you since he's going on a trip with his grandfather and….Mokuba….might have black mail about something," Seto said the last part more in annoyance getting a sound of agreement from the other man who face Mokuba's manipulations before. "I rather be friends with the mutt first or have him here."_

_"Joey isn't a mutt and you're friends with him so that part doesn't count. Why would you want him here?" Yami ask after defending his friend only to have Seto give a small smile at some memory. "Other then how do you know this casino in this area?"_

_"I came with blond puppy one time before as a gift though in the end he found his lover here which I hear he's happy with," Seto supplies giving Yami an exasperated look at the surprise expression in Yami's face._

_"He found someone here? I didn't know that," Yami said shaking his head at the thought._

_"Yes e did though I'm surprise he didn't say anything to you," Seto replies shrugging as they walk to the hotel in front of them. He gives Yami a look as he gawks making the brunette roll his eyes before gazing at the man at the desk not trying o find those green shade eyes and black hair other then what it seems like a dice earring in one of his ears saying calmly, "I reserve two rooms under the name of Seto Kaiba."_

_The man nods typing in the name finding the reservation then grabs a pair of keys from behind him replying, "Your rooms are 104 and 105. I do hope you enjoy your stay at the Temple."_

_Seto takes the keys placing them in his pocket before Yami walks to the casino part of the hotel mostly in awe by the many machines then the poker tables looking really interested in his luck. Rollin his eyes he mutters to the shorter male, "If you play I would be careful and not screw up."_

_"Wait a minute! Has the world just end now since Seto Kaiba is worried about little old me?" Yami teases not noticing the light flush on Seto's cheeks and the bridge of his nose scowling at him._

_"No I don't you stupid twit," Seto snarls with annoyance finding the air crackling between him and Yami whiche's unable to be comfortable with especially Yami points to the bar with a smug expression. _  
><em>"Let's get some drinks unless you're afraid?" Yami challenges smirking enjoying the fact of seeing Seto getting aggravated at his words.<em>

_"I'm not afraid," Seto snaps ordering a couple of drinks not seeing the smirk on the blond bartender whose honey-brown eyes glints with amusement calling out to his co-worker who look a lot like an Australian to get those drinks ready. Seto turns to look at the bartender eyes searching the face while brows furrow in thought, "Do I know you and your friend?"_

_The Australian blinks answering Seto's question, "I don't think so."_

_Yami shakes his head in thought finding the brunette familiar but not as much as the blond before him who reminds him of one of his friend in Domino, "You look a lot like my friend Joey."_

_The blond who happen to be the said person Yami is questioning about just blinks with fake confusion tilts his head replying, "I'm sorry sir but I'm not quite sure who this person you're talking about."_

_"He's right mate," The Australian answers glancing at his companion who just gives him a cheeky smile._

_Seto and Yami decides not to push the matter seeing more drinks are replace in front of them just as the taller of the two hisses out, "Joey you idiot! I can't believe you nearly gave our cover away."_

_"I'm sorry Valon," Joey whispers back before doing their jobs serving drinks keeping an eye from time to time of the amount of drinks Seto and Yami are drinking which cause them to guess how drunk the two really are._

_As a fast song begins to play Yami notice a lot of people starts dancing making him have an idea. He leans against Seto purring out, "Seto let's dance."_

_He didn't give Seto much time to answer before tugging him on the dance floor. Seto tries to clear his mind but feeling its full of something making it hard to think but loving the sound how his name is roll off of Yami's tongue gets him to smile as he's pull on to the dance floor. He doesn't mind the mob of bodies pushing and surrounding him since all he has eyes for is Yami. He grins with delight pulling Yami close allowing feeling his lithe body against his won. Every so often they'll take a break to drink some more before returning to the dance floor not caring the amount of alcohol they consume but the highlight of their night is their kiss._

_"Will you marry me?" Seto ask more intoxicate by the kiss that's so sweet fill with innocent and wonder at the same time figuring its time to let his feelings to be known._

_"Yes I'll marry you," Yami answers both leaving the bar of the casino not seeing both Joey and Valon's shock expression at the events just happen before them._

* * *

><p><em>Yami didn't care at the moment Seto is dragging him to one of the best wedding chapels near by while smiling with happiness. He would mainly keep an eye on him and nothing else when they reach the chapel. He didn't bother looking at the man in charge who just stares at them with debating expressions in his eyes.<em>

_"Can I help you?" He asks kindly before introducing himself, "I'm Father Mitchells by the way."_

_"I'm wondering if you could marry us," Seto ask curiously seeing the man smile more. _

_"Do you have any rings?" The Father asks only to see the two haven't got that far ahead. He just smiles going back to the podium behind him pulling out the box of rings he keeps on hand which many buy from him. "Please choose the two rings and they'll be part of the payment of your wedding."_

_Both Yami and Seto look at the rings until a pair of golden ones glints at the box catching their attention. Yami points at the two whispering, "Ca we get those two?"_

_"Sure thing," Mitchells replies while smiling handing them both the rings as he gets things ready knowing more people wanting to get married are sitting down in the seats. Gazing at both he starts liking the fact these two men's feelings for each other is obvious. He listens to their vows getting to the important part of the ceremony._

_"Seto Kaiba, do you take this man as your wedded husband?" The man ask waiting for the 'I do' where the rings will be place._

_"I do," Seto said putting the gold wedding ring on Yami's ring finger gazing at the ruby pools drowning into their depths._

_Yami listen when it's his turn echoing Seto's words and actions while staring into the sapphire eyes unable to look away. Either of them notices Joey and Valon who sitting in the crowd calls the others in Vegas to inform of the events before them not waning to interrupt. It seems things went a lot better then plan. _

_"You may kiss each other," Mitchells finish grabbing their marriage license which they sing quickly. He could only smile at them both telling them something he's sure they won't ever forget. "Don't let things stand before your love. Remember you both can count on the other in times of need. Have a happy and wonderful likes to you both."_

_Seto just nods having eyes for his new husband then both men thank Mitchells for marrying them and pays him the amount he ask for. Walking out of the chapel in the cool night air feeling relax before heading into the hotel where they return one of the keys saying it be better to have the one room. Not seeing the confuse look on the employee's face when they look at him but when they head to the elevators not seeing the smirk on his fact. He laughs hard ignoring his co-workers strange looks. He's glad that he's not working on the same floor as others who claim to hear screaming all night that cause them to blush. _

_Leaning against his husband Yami yawns letting his hair wet with sweat push to one side as Seto kiss his forehead not minding the tired yawn passing his lips, "I love you my purring little Pharaoh," Seto whispers kissing the shorter male's forehead as a tired yawn passes his lips._

_"Love you too, High Priest Dragon," Yami whispers back letting his eyes droop more before closing them completely as Seto holds him tight then follows him in the land of dreams._

_****End of Flashback****_

* * *

><p>"So it did happen that way," Yami murmurs staring with wide eye realizing not only he's stuck with the person he doesn't much like on a vacation but he's married to him.<p>

"Yes it did which means we're married so what shall we do about it?" Seto ask not sure what to think of the possible letting this marriage continue or end it. "Can I try something?"

"What?"

"This," Seto answers capturing Yami's lips in his own hoping this would make this clear for him.

Yami squeaks before closing his eyes in bliss. Damn it seems Seto is a wonderful kisser. If things happen as it did last night he wouldn't mind a repeated performance. He whines with disappointment as the brunette pulls away eyes unreadable. They look at the table to find the marriage license before gazing at each other.

"What should we do?" Yami ask wishing for Seto to kiss him again. "Should we find away to end the marriage or…"

"Or see where it takes us despite we never dated and not much of good friends," Seto finishes smirking at the shorter man making him growl in annoyance.

"You want this to work?" Yami ask raising a brow getting Seto to frown in thought figuring how to say his words delicately.

"Yes I want it to work," Seto answers but didn't continue.

"Why?"

"Because…I think I may be in love with you. I know I said I love you last night but the thing is its true." Seto admits flushing a bit not seeing Yami staring with wide eyes.

"Funny thing is I actually had a crush on you for some time," Yami said next not sure why he said it either like that but looking at Seto he can see the love and desire in those sapphire eyes that roams his body all over rather hungrily.

He turns a cherry red as more flashes of him purring and mewling like a kitten under Seto's hand. He watch Seto closely trying to read him as he moves closer to him gently pushing him towards the bed before pushing him down gently then crawls on top of him careful of his weight.

Yami couldn't help but have a strong feeling he's about to be kiss but should he3 ask none the less? He gives a shy smile gazing at the brunette below his lashes asking softly, "Kaiba what are you doing?"

"Yami I believe its fair that you call me Seto instead of Kaiba," Seto chides gently kissing Yami not realizing just how weak his kneed became probably unable to hold up his weight if he's standing up since they're pretty much like jelly.

"Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Yami said in between the kiss.

"Love you to," Seto replies hugging the shorter man as both of their eyes begins to get heavy but figure why they should leave their room. Why not just spend the day together in each other's company?

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: The fluff and I have a strong feeling made these two ooc. But then again it's my second attempt at Pride so hoping eventually will get better with this pairing. I hope everyone will enjoy this one-shot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
